Tights and Fangs and MiniSkirts, Oh My!
by the-Bookworm-Princess
Summary: A Halloween party -- Atlantis style. More McKay/Keller fun. Sequel to "A Little Less Macho, A Little More Geek".


None of them had actually expected this to work.

After a fairly exhausting and depressing few weeks, everyone had been anxious for a little bit of fun, something to make things more enjoyable. John had pointed at the calendar and said that Halloween was the perfect occasion.

They couldn't believe how easy it had been to get Woolsey drunk. John and Ronon had invited him to Sheppard's quarters after hours, saying that they wanted him to feel like "one of the gang." They'd put on a DVD that they knew had nothing in it that Woolsey could find objectionable. And then they'd given him a beer and made sure that his hand was never empty for the rest of the evening.

Once Woolsey was a little loose, it had been a simple matter of asking for permission.

"Sure!" he'd agreed, finishing off his third beer. "Send out a city-wide e-mail. I bet you're right; it'll do wonders for morale." He chuckled. "_I_ might even participate!"

The next morning -- a week from Halloween -- Rodney checked his e-mail on his tablet while Jennifer gave him a new supply of antihistamines. "Did you see this e-mail?" he asked, surprised by what he was reading.

"The one about the all-night Halloween party?" she asked, handing him a bottle of pills. "Yeah."

"I find it very hard to believe that _Woolsey_ of all people agreed to this," he commented skeptically.

"Apparently Colonel Sheppard and Ronon got him drunk enough," she replied with amusement.

"Really?"

"That's what I heard." Jennifer returned to her workstation where she was sifting through the Ancient medical database.

Rodney didn't leave the infirmary yet, still thinking. "So…" he asked after a pause. "Are you going to dress up?"

"I dunno…" she answered as he walked over to her metal desk. "Maybe. Why? Are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You should. It'll be fun. I will if you will," she offered playfully.

He almost seemed to be considering it. "I don't have a costume…"

"Oh!" she cried excitedly. "I did this with a friend once in college-- and since the midway station finally got rebuilt, we can make it work. I'll go and buy a costume for you. And whatever it is, you _have_ to wear it. And you get to do the same for me."

Rodney didn't look sold on the idea. "What if you pick me out a belly-dancer outfit or something?"

Jennifer made a face at the thought. "I promise it will be appropriate for you. In fact…" She grinned. "I already know what I'm gonna pick." Now he looked curious. "So are you in?" she asked, offering her hand. "And there's no chickening out on the thirty-first. Deal?"

He shook her hand, still a bit hesitant. "…Deal."

XXXXXX

Even with the mask covering half his face, everybody who Rodney passed in the hallway knew it was him. And snickered. Jennifer had better have kept her end of the deal or he was going to be royally pissed. Since it was just about time for the evening festivities -- which the e-mail had described as a horror movie marathon, board games, a table of sweets, and beer -- Rodney decided to check for Jennifer in the infirmary before embarrassing himself in the rec room. He found her talking to Sheppard and Marie. He approached the trio and caught the tail end of what Jennifer was saying. "…which I think is really stupid, but she _is_ smarter than me when it comes to--" Jennifer burst into laughter when she saw Rodney.

Marie and Sheppard just snickered. "Nice cape, Batman," John teased with a grin.

"Aww, and you even wore the _tights_!" Jennifer exclaimed, trying to collect herself.

"Yes, because _I_ didn't chicken out," he answered with a frown.

"Neither did I," she replied.

He took off the Bat-mask. "I know I didn't buy you a Little Red Riding Hood costume," he said, gesturing to the floor-length red cape that was tied around her neck.

"It's mine," Marie said, pointing to a basket of cupcakes and muffins that was sitting by her feet. "Dr. Keller took it from me because she didn't want Dr. Holloway to see what she was wearing."

Rodney's eyes lit up. "You wore the outfit I bought you?"

She smiled. "I did."

"Wait, wait, _you_ bought her a costume?" Sheppard asked, confused.

"And I bought him the Batman one," Jennifer explained. "It was kind of a dare."

John grinned over at Rodney. "This ought to be good. C'mon, doc, let's see it."

Jennifer sighed and reached for the tie at the top of the cape. She pulled the string and let the red garment fall to the floor.

Marie's and John's eyes widened when they saw Keller's costume; hers in surprise and his in appreciation.

Jennifer was wearing a white button-up blouse, with the top two buttons undone and a plaid necktie hanging loosely around her neck. She had black Mary Jane heels on her feet and white knee-high socks. But the part of the costume that drew both John and Rodney's attention was the pleated, plaid mini-skirt that stopped three inches above her knee.

Jennifer could feel herself blushing all the way to the tips of her ears as she waited for someone to speak.

"Dr. McKay," Marie began, "you're a--"

"Genius!" John grinned, fascinated by the outfit.

"I was going to say 'pervert,'" Marie frowned, and Jennifer blushed again, her face feeling hot.

"I think…" Rodney said, staring admiringly as he tried to form a complete sentence, "that this was a really good idea."

Jennifer smiled, relieved, when his gaze finally went back to her eyes.

"And don't forget, Woolsey didn't assign us anything do to tomorrow, so we can drink and stay up as late as we like," John pointed out with a smile. "Ronon and I will take your 'thank you's in six-packs of beer."

Rodney stared at John, as if noticing him for the first time. "Why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"I am wearing a costume."

"Oh, really. What are you supposed to be?"

John grinned. "An Air Force Colonel."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Marie asked, retying her red cape around her neck. "I saw some of the cookies the kitchen staff made and they looked delicious." She picked up her basket.

"Okay, Red," Jennifer said in a teasing, motherly voice, "but remember not to talk to strangers."

Marie laughed and the four of them turned to leave.

"After you," Rodney said to Jennifer, gesturing with his arm.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," she said as she started walking, swaying her hips just a tad more than usual.

* * *

The Halloween party was being held in the rec room, a large room that Elizabeth had designated as a break room during her second year in command. The SGC had been kind enough to fulfill requisitions for a big-screen TV, three card tables, and several very comfy couches.

"Velcome to the pahty," Radek greeted the foursome in a Transylvanian accent. He was dressed very nicely in black dress slacks, a white shirt, a burgundy velvet vest, and a full-length, black satin cape that was lined with crimson red. He'd gelled his hair and even worn fake fangs to complete the vampire look.

"_Nice_ costume, Radek," John said, impressed.

"Thank you. I think it makes me look rather handsome, yes?" he asked the ladies.

Jennifer nodded. "Definitely."

"I am assuming that is McKay under the mask and tights?" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, lay off the tights," Rodney said. "So, where's the food and beer?"

Zelenka held the edge of his cape and gestured broadly to the tables set up against the wall. "Beers are in the coolers," he said. "And you must try the cookies. They are rozkošný." When the other four just looked at him, he elaborated, "It means delicious."

There was a collective nod of understanding.

"C'mon, Batman," Jennifer said, taking Rodney's hand. "Let's go get a sugar high."

Spotting Miko standing by herself like a wallflower, Marie said, "Excuse me, gentlemen," and went to try to engage the young woman.

"So," John said, looking around. "I guess Woolsey chickened out after all?"

"Actually, he was here a moment ago," Radek answered. "He was even wearing a costume."

"Really?" John asked, surprised.

"Yes. But he was called away by Chuck; I am not sure what about. He said he might be back later."

"Probably to tell us all that it's past our bedtimes and that we need to go to our rooms."

Radek chuckled.

"Ooh. Is that _Rocky Horror Picture Show_?" Sheppard asked, looking at what was playing on the television screen. "I _love_ that movie. C'mon."

* * *

"What is wrong with me saying that Radek looks hot in that vampire costume?" Jennifer asked, popping another jelly bean into her mouth.

"He's _Radek_!" Rodney pouted. "And I thought you said you didn't like him because he always gives you awkward compliments."

"He _does_ give me awkward compliments, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't look handsome tonight. I'm not sure what it is… I think it might be the cape."

"I have a cape…" Rodney said, hopeful.

She laughed. "Oh, now I get it. Yes, Rodney, you look handsome in your costume, too." She took a sip of her beer. When she heard the music from the movie start, she smiled and began singing along quietly. "'How d'you do? I…see you've met my…faithful handyman.'"

"I don't see why this movie is such a cult classic," Rodney said, frowning as Frank-N-Furter began parading around the plasma screen several feet away.

"Because it just is," Jennifer replied. "And Tim Curry is amazing in this movie."

"He's wearing lipstick and a _corset_."

"Stop complaining and eat another cookie," she said, holding an orange-frosted treat in front of his face.

Rodney took the cookie from her and ate half of it in one bite. Then he watched as she leaned across the table for a handful of M&Ms while still singing along, "'I'm just a sweet transvestite…'" Apparently his eyes lingered too long on her skirt, because a gruff voice called him to attention.

"See something you like, McKay?"

Rodney quickly looked up at the voice. Eyes widening, he took off his mask to make sure that he was seeing clearly. Ronon was standing there, clad in nothing but a leather loincloth. "What… Who the hell convinced _you_ to dress up?"

"Sheppard," Ronon answered.

Jennifer turned around and giggled shyly when she saw the Satedan's lack of clothing.

"Okay… But _Tarzan_?"

"Sheppard said he was a warrior king on Earth," Ronon explained.

"King of the jungle," Rodney corrected.

"Whatever. And Teyla's supposed to be my partner. She's here somewhere," he said, looking around.

Rodney spotted the Athosian getting a beer from one of the coolers. "Teyla's Jane?" he asked, smiling appreciatively at her outfit, a bikini top that looked similar to the one in which she normally sparred, and a skirt made from the same material as Ronon's loincloth. "My night just keeps getting better…"

Jennifer hit his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm just admiring the…"

"Creativity?" Ronon offered with a grin.

"Exactly."

"Just so long as that's _all_ you're admiring," she warned, taking another drink from her beer bottle.

"So _this_ is the festival that Colonel Sheppard has told us of," Teyla said as she joined them. "I must admit I am surprised. From what he told us, I expected there to be more _socializing_ going on," she said suggestively.

"What, with Woolsey liable to pop back in at any moment?" Rodney replied. "Yeah, right."

Teyla nodded, then turned to Jennifer and looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Dr. Keller," she finally said. "I understand Dr. McKay's costume, but what character do you represent?"

Jennifer blushed. "Oh, umm…"

"She's a naughty school girl," Rodney answered with a grin.

Teyla's face still looked blank.

He tried to think of a nice way to explain. "In some schools on Earth, the students are required to wear conservative uniforms. The girls wear plaid skirts similar to this one, only I'm sure they're a few inches longer."

"But she is _not_ dressed conservatively," Teyla pointed out, and Jennifer blushed.

"That's because she's naughty," Ronon said, grinning at Keller like a cat watching a cornered mouse. "She's not shy about showing the boys what she's got…"

Jennifer covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the crimson in her cheeks. "Please stop describing me," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey," Ronon said to Teyla when he saw John across the room. "Sheppard said he thinks he can bong more beers than either of us can. Let's go show him up."

Teyla followed after Ronon, asking curiously, "What does 'bong' mean?"

"Well, I feel like a slut now," Jennifer sighed, taking another drink. "Does it really look that bad?"

"No, it's perfect," Rodney answered. Jennifer looked relieved until he amended, "Perfectly slutty."

She gave him a stern look, then sniped, "Well, at least I'm not wearing tights."

"No, you're not wearing much of anything, are you?" he teased.

She tried to hide her amused smile as she playfully punched his arm. When he returned with a mischievous swat to her rear, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Rodney immediately looked worried and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, I-- It was the skirt. I couldn't help-- Was that out of bounds?"

Jennifer glanced to the darkened half of the room, then leaned over and whispered something in Rodney's ear, then walked around to the other side of the table and picked up a piece of chocolate, giving him a coy smile.

"Naughty little girl," he murmured, then quickly rushed around to her side of the table. She giggled and ran off towards the couches in the back of the room as he chased her, humming the Batman theme. "Dananananananana…"

XXXXXX

Just a few minutes before midnight, the party had finally settled down. Most of the people were on the couches or floor either sleeping or watching the movie. They'd already gone through _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, _Friday the 13__th_, and they'd just started _Halloween_.

John and Ronon were two of the few still up. Sheppard had only managed to chug three beers, and Ronon and Teyla had beaten him with six and four beers respectively. John was currently mellow and content, but not quite drunk, and he was sure that he'd consumed way too much chocolate. He was just about to grab one last cookie and settle down in front of the movie when he saw Woolsey cautiously enter the room.

"Mr. Woolsey," John greeted in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"Well, since it was apparently my idea--" He shot a glare toward Ronon, remembering the Satedan's role in getting him drunk, "--I thought I'd return to try to show that I'm not as much of a stiff as people think I am."

"Well, that's good to know, sir."

"I also had a question for Dr. McKay," Woolsey added a moment later.

_'Aha. Knew there had to be another reason,'_ John thought to himself. "I think he's over on one of the couches, sir," he informed his boss, gesturing to the darkened corner of the room.

Sheppard and Woolsey began checking the figures on the couches. The first sleeping scientist they found was Zelenka, curled up on the end of a couch, with Miko sitting on the opposite end, watching him sleep.

Two couches over, they found an unconscious Major Lorne sprawled across the cushions with half of a kitty-shaped cookie still clutched in his hand.

In the farthest corner, on the last couch, John finally found Rodney. "I don't think he'll be answering your question any time soon, sir," he answered with a smile when he saw his friend. Rodney was lying on the couch, snoring soundly. His arm was draped over Jennifer, who was lying next to him, her head and arm resting on his chest.

John grabbed a spare blanket and placed it over them so that if Keller happened to shift in her sleep, her skirt wouldn't expose anything.

"I guess it'll have to wait until morning," Woolsey said with a sigh.

When he turned to leave, John suggested quickly, "You could always stay and finish the movie." Woolsey looked surprised by the invitation. "I mean…you haven't missed much. And _Halloween_ is a classic."

Woolsey looked at his watch. "I suppose I could stay up and just watch one," he said, sitting down on the empty couch nearby.

John sat down at the far end. "Have you ever seen this one before?"

"No," Woolsey admitted. "I've never really been a fan of horror films."

"Oh. It's really good. This is actually the new remake, not that they could ever improve on the original with Jamie Lee Curtis. We borrowed it from Dr. Hibachi's massive Rob Zombie collection."

"I see…"

A few minutes later, John glanced over and saw that Woolsey seemed to be engaged in the film. Then he thought of something else. Though he had noticed right away that Woolsey's green and black uniform wasn't standard Atlantis issue, he hadn't asked about it earlier. Now, though, as he saw Woolsey watching the movie and enjoying himself like a normal human being, John asked, "Who are you supposed to be anyway, sir?"

Woolsey sighed. "Didn't you ever watch _Star Trek_?" John shook his head. "I'm the Emergency Medical Hologram."

"Shh," Ronon grunted, pointing at the screen. "Boobs."


End file.
